Germany's Secret
by Brave-lil-lioness
Summary: Italy misses Holy Roman Empire. Germany has a secret about his past that only Prussia knows. Gerita with a dash of Spamano and PruAus. Mention of Franada. I still suck at summaries. Rated M for Romano's colorful vocabulary.


**AN: Hello~ Brave-lil-lioness here~ So I love the theory that Germany is Holy Roman Empire and that got me thinking of an idea for a cute Gerita fanfic~ so that is how this came to be~ Also there will Spamano and PruAus and a mention of Franada but is mainly about Gerita and yeah. **

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GERMANY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was cleaning his attic with the help of Prussia, while Romano and Italy were down stairs sitting on the couch, talking.

"Oi. West, what's in this box?" Prussia asked pointing to a big black tub that had a piece of paper taped to it. The paper had the letters 'HRE' written with black sharpie.

"...I can't remember...but don't open it up we still have these boxes to go through..." I lied I knew exactly what was in that tub. I just didn't want to go through it. Not now...Or ever for that matter. I just wanted to forget what was in the box. I kept telling myself I'd throw the tub out, but I end up not doing it.

"Oi! West!" Prussia said as he threw a hat at me. I looked at it.

"Gott Damit, Prussia I told you not to open the box!" I yelled at him as I walked over to him.

"Keseseses~ I am your older Bruder. I'll do what I want...I knew it!" He said as he pulled out a little push broom from the box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ITALY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the couch listening to Romano rant on how oblivious Spain was or something like that I wasn't really paying attention like I should have. Today was the day Holy Roman Empire had left and never came back. I tried to look for him but I never found him. I hoped to spend some time with Germany today but he was busy cleaning. I sighed.

"Fratello...are you happy with big brother Spain...?" I asked once he was done ranting.

"Huh? What do you mean Veneziano?" He asked as heA looked at my confused.

"I mean are you happy that Spain is your boyfriend?" I looked at my feet.

"hmmm...am I fucking happy that the tomato bastard is my boyfriend...I guess...But I don't Love him is that is what you want to know." He said. I giggled 'That's Romano for you...he is so tsundere' I thought as I smiled

"Vee~That's good." I said

"Hmm...why did you want to know"

"I just wanted to know if my fratello was happy." I kind of lied. I wanted to know if he thought I'd end up happy like him. But he'd end up saying something like 'You idiot! You will be fucking happy. Everyone loves you! You will find a nice girl...or guy and live happily ever after! I mean if the potato bastard's brother can do it you can too.'

"Okay. I m not buying it. Something is up and you will tell me right fucking now!" Romano yelled.

"eh? What are yo talking about! I just wanted to know if you were happy. Can't a brother ask his older brother if he is happy?"

"...I guess...but I will find out what's up..." He said as his phone went off.

"who was it?"

"It was Spain, He is coming over here to hang out. Damn bastard." Romano said. I nodded. 'I wonder how Germany and Prussia are doing.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GERMANY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Put that back! Don't touch that!" I yelled as I chased Prussia around in our attic. He had emptied the entire box out and had the push broom in one hand and the painting of Italy in the other. He also had put my old hat on me.

"keseseseseseseses. Hell No!" Prussia yelled as he stopped running."Why haven't you told Italy yet...You know how much he loved Holy Roman Empire. So why haven't you told him...Why do you act like you forget your past?" Prussia asked

"Pretending I forget dulls the pain from the promise I never kept...and if I told him...he'd be heart broken because I didn't keep my promise."

"I think you are just running away from the problem. Italy would understand if you told him the truth. You were busy then I took you in and then you became your own nation...Your not Holy Roman Empire anymore, West. You are Germany a strong nation. You don't have to worry about breaking your promise to Italy when you were young...just promise him now that you will always be there for him...And you do remember what day it is today? Today is perfect to tell him that you once were Holy Roman Empire ,right?"

"...ja...I guess you are right...for once...but I am not telling him...I don't want to."

"I knew you would say that so now for plan b" Prussia said as he claimed down the ladder to the attic and ran to the stairs with the little push broom in his hand. I followed close behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ITALY'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spain had arrived a few minutes ago. The three of us were sitting on the couch talking when we heard what sounded like running and Germany Yelling. Prussia had ran down the stairs and was now hiding behind the couch.

"what the hell is going on!?" Romano had yelled as Germany ran down the stairs.

"Where the hell is he!?" Germany yelled. I gasped as I recognized the hat Germany was wearing. Prussia jumped from behind the couch.

"Oi West. No need to be angry." the I had looked at Prussia and saw a little push broom in his hand. I got off the couch and walked to him.

"T-This is the push broom I gave Holy Roman Empire...how did you get it?" I asked as I reached for the push broom. Prussia gave it to me.

"Italy..." Germany said. I looked at him.

"I have something to tell you..."

"Vee? What is it Germany?" I said as I walked towards him

"I...I am...er was Holy Roman Empire...I'm S-sorry for breaking my promise to you..." Germany said softly his voice seemed shaky and laced with worry and sadness.

"w-what...you were Holy Roman Empire...and it's okay...G-Germany..." I said as I walked up to him and hugged him.

"W-what...you're not mad at me for not telling you sooner or breaking my promise..."

"Vee~ I couldn't be mad at you and even if you hadn't told me I would still like you as a friend~"

"Oh...I see...as a friend..."

"...well...not just a-as a friend...T-ti amo...Germany~"

"r-really well Ich liebe dich auch, Italy." Germany said as he leaned closer to me. His lips got close to mine and before I knew it Germany was kissing me. 'He taste like beer are wurst...' I thought. He pulled away. We were both blushing.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!" Romano Yelled and he threw a pillow at Germany. Spain was holding Romano back.

"LET GO OF ME TOMATO BAST-Mhhf" Romano was cut off by Spain kissing him.

"Calm down Romano." Spain said smiling.

"Thanks Spain" Germany said

"No problem, mis amigo" he said.

"keseseseseesesese everything went as planed" Prussia said. Just then we all heard the doorbell ring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi, I'll get it" Prussia said as he walked to the door. He opened the door

"What was taking you so long you said you'll be home an hour ago!" Austria yelled.

"Oh...yeah...well I got sidetracked...and why do you care...I thought you liked the quiet...or were you missing me." Prussia said as he let Austria in.

"I was just wondering." Austria said as he walked in the living room. Prussia followed him. Austria and Prussia sat on the other couch.

"Oh...Why aren't you hanging out with France." Austria asked looking at Prussia then at Spain.

"France had planed a nice romantic dinner for Canada and himself." Spain said

"and why would we hang out with him when we have our lovers to take care of...that and Germany needed some help" Prussia added and kissed Austia's cheek and smiled. Austria blushed.

"Vee~ best day ever~" Italy said as he hugged Germany.

"...Ja..." Germany said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: Germany was a little OOC near the end. Please tell me what you think~**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA HIDAKAZ HIMARUYA DOES. **


End file.
